


The Secret's Out

by Lonelyfairy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eventual Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Pre-Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6018196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelyfairy/pseuds/Lonelyfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John tried to get Sherlock to shut up long enough for him to watch an episode of his favorite show.<br/>He ended up outing his own secret instead.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeta'd, not Brit picked, and written during a 30 minutes break between my two Finals.<br/>Let me know if there's any mistake. I'm pretty certain there might be one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret's Out

 

"John! This is all so dull!"

 

 

"Oh, come on. You've been saying that for the last four days, Sherlock!"

 

 

"And there is still not even a single case, John! I'm bored! This is unacceptable!"

 

 

"Thank you for sharing it with the rest of the class. Now could you please sulk quietly for 50 minutes? They're rerunning The Naked Time and I don't want to miss it."

 

 

"Are you so desperate with your ways with those women now that you watch porn on our telly, John?"

 

 

"Shut up, you git. I'm talking about Star Trek here. And my _ways with those women_ are still perfectly fine, thank you very much!"

 

 

"Star Trek? Whatever that is, I'm sure it's dull."

 

 

"Not a word, Sherlock. It's my favorite show since I was a kid. I'm not going to let you ruin it."

 

 

"You've watched it dozens of time, why do you have to watch it again? You do know the plot is not going to change, don't you?"

 

 

"Of course I know that, you idiot. But this is one of Spock's best episodes. No way I'm going to miss it. He's my biggest crush growing up."

 

 

 

 

 

"John…"

 

 

"What?!"

 

 

"You've got a crush on Spock?"

 

 

"And what's wrong with that?!"

 

 

"You called me Spock once, John."

 

 

 

 

"…"

 

 

"Interesting! This is even better than a dissected limb!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> My very first attempt on writing a 221b fiction. I've never know there are so less words that end with b!
> 
> Anyhow, this was written because I saw the announcement about International Fanworks Day this morning and, despite it being Finals week, I just can't resist.  
> I mean, even when he was obviously pissed at Sherlock, the way John called him Spock in THoB sounded more like an endearment than a serious bite.
> 
>  
> 
> And also, who don't have a crush on Mr. Spock, right?


End file.
